secret lover
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: allen tiene un admirador secreto, quieren saber quien? pesimo summary pero el fic es muy lindo


SECRET LOVER

Hola, ando aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fic yullen, el cual por cierto es una de mis parejas favoritas n.n espero les guste XD y gracias a coyito por la ayuda para pasarlo a computadora XD (coyito Rulez!!)

Los personajes de -man no son míos, ya desearía que así fuera

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

//… (…)// =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^

-mira Lavi- el peliblanco le mostraba un pequeño ramo de flores a Lavi -otra vez aparecieron fuera de mi cuarto-

-ya es la tercera vez esta semana, no?-

-si, me pregunto si estará confundiendo mi cuarto con el de alguien más- pensó el pequeño

-no creo, has de tener un admirador secreto- sonrió pícaro el pelirrojo, ambos exorcistas llegan a la cocina -hola Jerry-

-hola junior!- saluda el cocinero, mira al pequeño Allen y sonríe -Allen-chan tu desayuno ya esta listo-

-que? Pero si no he ordenado aun- dijo el peliblanco

-pero yo recibí una nota- le puso una bandeja delante de sus ojos, justo en medio había un delicioso pastel con fresas arriba, en un plato a la derecha un poco de carne y a la izquierda un ramen.

-em…bueno gracias- toma la bandeja y se va a sentar

--.--.--. día.--.--.--.

-uuuuyh! Allen-kun ya me entere que tienes una admiradora secreta- le decía Lena lee divertida

-n///n pues…- Allen se sonrojo un poco

-mira Allen un regalo- señalo la niña, amos se acercaron, el regalo tenia una nota amarrada por un listón azul -Allen Walker…es para ti Allen-

-que será- Allen abre la caja, dentro escondido entre deliciosos chocolates un conejo blanco de peluche

-niiaa, es muy lindo- opino Lena lee, Allen saca el peluche, el conejo tiene un lindo listón rojo en el cuello y en una de sus manos un collar de cuero, estilo cinturón de color negro con un cascabel plateado -uyy Allen, yo no creo que quiera algo mas que un beso XD – rio la china

-me pregunto quien será- dijo Allen, quito el collar de la mano del peluche y dándole a Lena lee la caja se puso el collar

-vas a usarlo?- le pregunto un poco preocupada Lena lee

-"_si, es lindo"_- murmuro -además gastaron dinero en el, que el esfuerzo valga la pena

.--.--. día.--.--.--.

Al caminar por la orden Allen desprendía un suave tintineo, creaba la sensación de una canción de cuna, de vez en cuando cargaba con el pequeño conejo, no entendía bien, pero ese conejito tenia algo extraño; por mucho que fuera un juguete desprendía un aire sensual-

-de verdad que te ha gustado ese muñeco- le dijo Lavi

-si , es lindo- lo estruja entre sus brazos -sin mencionar que es una buena almohada- Los dos chicos llegaron al cuarto de Allen, el pelirrojo e despidió, no sin antes notar que en la mesa de noche del pequeño se encontraba un florero con algunos de los ramos que había encontrado

-que harás cuando sepas quien es?- le pegunto Lavi preocupado por la seguridad de Allen

-"_no lo se, dependerá de la persona"_

-cuídate Allen- se despide el joven

En la noche mientras Allen dormía, el pequeño se despertó. Había algo tras de su puerta, se levanto y se acerco en silencio

-kanda?- pregunto incrédulo al ver al samurái hincado en el piso con un ramo de lilas en la mano -tu eres…?-

Kanda se levanto amenazante, su mirada fija en los ojos de Allen y sus mejillas con un tono rojizo. Allen se intimido con la presencia de kanda y cuando kanda puso su mano en la nuca de Allen este se espanto y trato de alejarse pero kanda lo tomo de la cintura y se volvió a acercar

-_"kanda…espera"_- alcanzo a murmurar antes de que el samurái fundiera sus labios con los suyos, trata de resistirse pero los labio de kanda lo acariciaban efusivamente –mmh…- gimió cuando el samurái lamio sus labios buscando profundizar el beso

Kanda le soltó, Allen no se aparto le miro a los ojos y le abrazo, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de kanda y le pregunto "que somos?"

-eso importa?- le dijo kanda mientras se disponía a robarle otro beso, pero la mirada insistente de Allen le corto las ganas -pareja…novios- Allen sonrió, pero entonces sintió como kanda sujetaba una cadena al collar de Allen –y como pareja hay que hacerlo n.n muajaja (risa malvada y pervertida)

-O.O! que? T-T espera kanda- protesto Allen

FIN

^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^

Jajajajaja XD que fin, me encanta kanda como pervertido XD dejen reviews!!! Por favor!!1


End file.
